


The story of one BAMF Alex Manes

by el_gilliath



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BAMF Alex Manes, Jesse Manes is an abusive dick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: Alex Manes is a bad ass mother fucker. He is very capable at what he does, and can scare the crap out of anyone. These are the stories of how





	1. Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr el-gilliath, I also wanted to post these here. I don't know how many ficlets it will be, but I do love writing BAMF Alex. I also take prompts, if people have something they want to see in til section of fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: a day after max finds out about liz being sent away by michael and isobel, michael can barely walk without hurting–partly from sleeping out in his truck for the first time in a few years, but mostly because of the huge bruise taking up the center of his back from where max through him against the truck in his fit of rage. he figures he’ll just power through the pain like always, but something throws a wrench in his plans of ignoring it: alex manes showing up to talk, but instead of talking about whatever the hell he came to him for, he’s asking ‘what’s wrong?’

Michael wakes up sprawled on his stomach in his bed and just wants to close his eyes and go right back to sleep. Yesterday was a shitshow and a half, he understands completely why Max is mad. But did he really need to throw him that hard into the side of the truck. The fact that he then left them there so they had to walk back to the junkyard did nothing to help. Especially since Isobel didn’t have shoes and needed to be carried piggyback style, which did nothing to help and made a 15-minute walk that much longer.

He tries to move and just hisses from the pain that shoots up his spine. He aches all over, the muscles in his arms and legs tender. The bruise on his back must be spectacular he thinks as he forces himself to move, powering through the pain. Maybe sleeping in his truck wasn’t the best option, but no way was he going to force Izzy to sleep there. And he is really not looking forward to working today but he knows he has to, he can’t afford not to.

He gets up, hissing in pain as he does. He tries to put on a shirt, but that just makes him hurt all over he he settles for not. It’s a warm day, and he’s going to be hunched over cars anyway so he can go without for now, maybe get a button-up when Izzy wakes up so he doesn’t disturb her sleep. She had a rougher night than he did, it can wait. He would kill for some acetone for the pain too, but that’s also in the airstream so it’s going to have to wait.

So he mentally prepares himself for a long day of working and pain. It’s something he is used to by now, he can manage. But he doesn’t get far with the first car he’s fixing before someone drives up into the junkyard. He turns around as quickly and as carefully as he can, but still winces as he straightens. And then winces again when he sees who’s there. The physical pain he can handle, is used to handle. But the emotional pain of seeing Alex Manes after the last time they parted. That one is harder.

Still he waits for Alex to get out of the car. If he’s here, there’s a reason. And he will always hear Alex out. He has too many emotions wrapped up in the man not too.

“Guerin.” Michael closes his eyes for a second at the sound of his last name. He wonders if he’ll ever get be Michael.

“Alex. What are you doing here?” he asks and straightens a bit more, wincing as the pain shoots up his back again at the move. So he changes tactics and leans against the car he was working on. It does give him a slight reprise.

“I, uh.” Alex starts, his eyes narrowing at Michael, like he’s trying to figure something out.

“Spit it out, I have a job to do.” He sifts uncomfortably, holding back a wince at the move.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks. Michael just frowns at him and shakes his head, not saying anything. “Guerin. You are obviously hurt.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not-”

“Cut the crap. I’ve been in active combat zones, I recognize someone in pain.” Michael opens his mouth to protest, but just lets it be. Alex will never not let this go, it’s just not the person he is.

“Max got a little mad at me last night and threw me against the side of the truck, okay? I’m a bit bruised, it’s okay.” What Michael doesn’t expect is for Alex’s eyes to go dark in anger, for him to stalk over as quickly as he can with the crutch and turn him around ever so gently to get a look at his back. Michael lets him, too surprised to do anything else, and closes his eyes at the sharp hiss of anger that leaves Alex’s mouth.

“I’m guessing the bruise it pretty, uh, big from your reaction?” he asks silently. He can hear Alex take a few big inhales and exhales from behind him. Which does nothing to settle his emotions. Alex being angry because someone hurt him. When he walks away every time. It’s too much.

“Your entire upper back is bruised. And there’s a pretty noticeable darker line right across between your cervical vertebrae. He threw you pretty fucking hard Guerin, I’m surprised you’re comfortably working with this level of bruising.”

Michael snorts. “Comfortable is pushing it. Why the fuck do you care anyway?”

“My caring has never been the problem Guerin.” Alex replies, letting him go and moving around so he can look Michael in the eye. Though Michael does get a touch of satisfaction at the way his eyes flit down to his bare chest. Alex has never been able to not look when he has any kind of skin showing.

“You got a weird way of showing it Alex, cause you keep walking away and that shit just. Hurts.”

“Michael…” “Don’t. Don’t say my name to make a point. I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you. But it’s not doing any of us any good at this point.” Michael exhaled. He didn’t need the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. “Just go. Come back when you’ve figured out your shit.”

Their eyes held for a minute, anguish evident in both of them. The emotional pain somehow bigger than the physical at the moment. But the connection between them winsn out, and they gravitate together, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that was neither goodbye or a promise. Just a kiss to quiet the chaos.

“Okay. I will,” Alex said, as they broke apart. “Oh and you can tell your brother that the next time I see him, I’ll give him a bruise to rival that one.”

Michael huffed, but nodded and watched as Alex got back into his car and drove away. Max was in for one hell of a wake-up call the next time he came across Alex Manes. And honestly, Michael kind of lived for it.


	2. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills the prompt "You stood up for me", given to me by BeStillMySlashyHeart <3

The click of a gun causes Max to freeze. He just came home from work and was walking into his house, just having taken off the gun belt when he hears the click from behind him.

“Hello Maxwell.”

He turns around slowly at the voice, his eyes widening when he sees Alex Manes sitting in his corner chair, not just a gun in his hand (a Beretta M9 if he’s not mistaken) but a freaking M4 Carbine rifle leaning against the wall next to him, dressed in fatigues. Max doesn’t know why, or how, Alex is in his house, but he makes for a very unsettling picture.

“Alex. What are you doing here?” He asks and gets a pair of frankly livid eyes turned on him. It disturbs him, how calm Alex seems with a gun on his lap and a rifle next to him, but the righteous anger shining out of his eyes tells Max that he should thread very carefully.

“Maxwell, would you say that you are a good brother?” Max frowns at the question, not sure where this is going.

“Yeah, I guess? I mean I’ve tried my best to be there for Isobel”

There’s a pause from Alex, as if he’s waiting for him to say more. “And?”

“And I think I do an okay job?” Maybe phrasing that as a question isn’t exactly the way to go so Alex won’t shoot him but he just has to navigate through it any way he can. Alex might have been just a teenager the last time they met but he is well aware of what he is now, a combat veteran with years of training behind him..

“Is that all?”

“Yes? I mean. Yes.” He’s getting more confused by the second. The righteous anger in Alex makes him tighten his hand on the gun in his lap once and Max almost flinches. But then he relaxes, the anger disappearing from his eyes and a strange calm comes over him. And in that second Maxwell Evans realizes his mistake. Because the woman in his life do the same thing when they are extremely pissed. And Alex is not a woman in any way, but he recognizes the calm for what it is. Turn around and run.

“Alex, look-”

“Shut up.” Max clicks his mouth shut in pure reflex. “Do you know what you did wrong Maxwell?”

He looks at Alex before shaking his head slightly. He knows he did something wrong from the reaction he is getting but he’s not sure what.

“Did you forget about your brother.” Max freezes even more than he already is. That voice chills him to the bone with how calm it is. When he knows that Alex is anything but. Because he automatically assumed when Alex asked that he was talking about Isobel. But of course, he wasn’t. He forgot for a second who Alex Manes is to Michael, who Michael is to Alex Manes.

“Alex, I”

“Do not lie to me Maxwell. Did you, or did you not forget your brother. Did you, when I asked you point blank if you were a good brother only answer about one of your siblings. As if you only have one. As if the other one means nothing” Alex says in a voice so calm and devoid of emotion that Max finds himself impressed for a minute.

“I didn’t-”

“You did. You disregarded him completely”

Max breathes out hard. “But-”

“No. There are no excuses.” Alex stands up and lifts the M4 Carbine. For a minute he seriously fears for his life, Alex is a member of the US Air Force and even with a prosthetic leg he has no doubt in his mind that Alex can kill him in a million different ways.

“You are a fuck up Maxwell. You have a man, a brother who works so hard for you and your family. Who gave up the only thing he ever wanted because you decided he needed to stay here and protect Isobel. Who instead of becoming someone great, because that is who he is and is destined to be, became who this town ridicules and calls the town drunk. The fucking smartest man probably in this country, maybe even the world. You made him stay in a town where my father lives. Where he had to see him and relieve that night in senior year for ten years”. Alex steps closer to him, and Max stands stock still. He is not moving for fear of his life.

“And not only that. Did you know he could hardly walk after you showed him into his truck? I went to talk to him and he had the biggest, ugliest bruise on his back I have seen outside of abuse victims. Is that what you are, Maxwell? Someone who abuses his brother? Who hurts him physically just because you are mad? Is that the legacy of Deputy Maxwell Evans?” Alex is still inching closer as he speaks.

“If you so much as step one toe out of line, if you underappreciate everything he is and everything he does for you one more time. Mark my words Maxwell, I will dissect you.” And with that Alex puts the Beretta in the thigh holster he’s wearing, gets a twohanded grip on the Carbine and walks out of his house. And Max? Wants to run and pee himself.

————–

“Alex!” Alex turns around at the shout of his name, to find Michael jogging down the street towards him. He doesn’t say anything, just gives him a tentative smile as he reaches him. They’ve been trying to mend their whatever for a long time, but it’s still complicated enough that they never know if they are going to cry, kiss or shout in each other’s faces.

“I talked to Max today. You apparently paid him a visit?” Michael asks, the tentative smile turning into a smirk. He doesn’t answer, fairly sure that Max told Michael exactly what he did. And hopefully Max took it to heart.

What he doesn’t expect is the hug Michael draws him into, his arms tight around him and his nose buried in his neck.

“You stood up for me,” Michael whispers in his ear. And Alex just hugs him back, planting a light kiss on the side of Michael’s neck.

“I always will.” He whispers back. And he will until Michael tells him to stop. And even then, he probably won’t.


	3. Through Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fills this prompt given to me by an anon: “If you want Michael you have to go through me first.” Malex prompt set in ep 13 with Jesse Manes involved if you’re taking prompts still ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESSE MANES IS A DICK AND NEEDS TO BE WARNED FOR, OKAY. HE SAYS SOMETHING IN THIS PART THAT IS NOT OKAY.

It’s fucked up how quickly everything happens. The revelation that Noah is the 4th alien, what happened to their home planet, Maria maybe having emotions about him, he maybe having emotions about her, the trip to the prison with Alex and fucking Valenti, Alex giving him the last piece of the console and basically setting him free to do and be with whoever he wants, Jesse Manes blowing back into town in a righteous fury after what his son did and now this.

On the ground with his siblings, Noah shot and groaning with Isobel who is so betrayed but still loves her lying sack of shit husband so much, Max right next to them with his hand hovering over Noah like he’s deciding whether to heal him or not and himself, Michael Guerin, on his knees with Jesse Manes gun pointed at his skull. His powers not working because of something Manes injected him with, somehow knowing that his powers are the most destructive.

And out of nowhere he appears. The love of Michael’s life, in civilian clothes but with a big ass M4 Carbine rifle that has a fucking M320 grenade launcher attached to it. Alex Manes is taking bad ass to a whole ‘nother level and Michael is so proud of him he wants to burst.

“If you want Michael you have to go through me first.” He says, the rifle pointed at his father and his eyes not giving an inch. Manes is looking at him with such anger and hatred in his eyes that Michael almost wants to flinch. He might not have had a dad, but even he knows fathers are not supposed to look at their children that way.

“They are the enemy Alex! They are here to destroy us, countless years of unprovoked violence has told us that! And this one! This fucking disgusting creature that corrupted you!” Manes screams, not taking his eyes off of Michael completely but flickering to his son.

“What did I tell you about talking to me about unprovoked violence” Alex replies, and if this is the sort of calm he was when talking to Max, then Michael can completely understand why he wanted to piss himself. He looks over to Max for a second and his eyes are wide with recognition and a tiny bit of fear. Oh yeah, this is exactly the sort of calm Alex was when talking to him.

“Son, I am only trying to protect you!”

Alex scoffs at his father. “You are trying to protect yourself. Now get the hell out of here or I will use this goddamned grenade launcher on you.”

Which causes Manes to smirk. “If you did you would blow up your boyfriend too”.

The small smile that is slowly appearing on Alex’s face is the creepiest thing Michael has ever seen but at the same time it is also the most wonderful. Because Alex Manes has a plan, and he is not afraid to let Jesse Manes know it.

“My boyfriend has telekinesis”

“That I rendered powerless!”

“Did you?”

It’s at that point Michael realizes he never tried to use his powers after Manes injected him, he just took it for face value. And as he reaches out with his powers, they come flowing as they always do. Ready to be at his beck and call to fuck shit up. Manes’ eyes widen and he goes to squeeze the trigger on his gun. But Alex is faster, and with a loud pop Manes is on the ground, screaming his head off with a bullet in his shoulder. Michael moves the gun from Manes over to Alex, who scoops it up and drops it into a thigh holster Michael hasn’t noticed before. And fuck why is that something that makes him burn with lust. A thigh holster with a gun should be scary. But noooo, Michael likes that. Fucking brain.

“Now stay down Dad. And I won’t shoot you in the head,” Alex says as he lowers the rifle. Michael can hear the screech of a car, he hears Liz shout out for Max, he hears Kyle talk as he runs over to Noah. But his entire attention is on Alex. Who suddenly has Maria in his arms, while looking at him. And Michael can’t look away. He never looks away, not really. The words spoken outside if his airstream so long ago still holds true and he can’t fathom ever giving up on this man. Maria releases Alex and looks over at him, and he tries to look at her, he really tries. But his eyes won’t leave Alex’s for long.

“I knew I should have killed you when you were born.”

Everyone freezes in place at Manes’ voice, the hatred and disgust for his son so very evident. Alex closes his eyes for a second before he opens his mouth to answer. “Yes. You should have”


End file.
